Few dog owners enjoy dealing with their dogs' waste. Once a dog deposits its waste, a common approach for collecting and disposing of it is to place a plastic bag over the waste, grasp the waste within the bag with one hand from the outside of the bag, and then twist the bag's neck with the other hand to close the waste within the bag. Many dog owners dislike this approach because grasping the dog waste, even through the bag, is unpleasant, particularly if the waste is soft. Grasping the waste through a bag can also be difficult and unpleasant if the waste is resting in a wet and/or inconvenient area, such as in a puddle, or in grass or on another irregular surface. Additionally, dog owners must bend down to retrieve the waste, which can be difficult for some owners.
Devices for assisting with dog waste collection, often referred to as “pooper scoopers,” are also available. A common type involves a bin/container with an elongated handle oriented generally perpendicularly to the open mouth of the bin/container, such that a dog owner can use the handle to place the bin/container with its open mouth next to the waste. A small rake or similar implement can then be used to push the waste into the bin/container for subsequent disposal. Another type of “pooper scooper” which has become popular in recent years is in for form of a pair of jaws at the end of a handle, with a lever or other actuator near the end of the jaws so that a dog owner can close the jaws about deposited waste, transport the collected waste to a garbage can or other disposal site, and then open the jaws to discard the waste. However, such “pooper scoopers” are often disliked because they collect waste on their surfaces, making them undesirable for storage within the owner's household. These devices can also be difficult to use adjacent obstructions and/or on grass or other irregular surfaces, and can be unpleasant to carry and store if they get wet, as when waste is retrieved from wet grass or a puddle.
The foregoing methods of waste collection—both bagging and use of a “pooper scooper”—also have the disadvantage that waste can remain on the ground after collection. This can pose a hazard for children and others who sit, play, or otherwise contact the ground where the waste was deposited.